fairy_tail_and_one_piece_twinversefandomcom-20200213-history
Logia
Logia (ロギア, Rogia) is one of the three Devil Fruit types. It is characterized by giving its user the ability to create limitless amounts of an element or force of nature and to turn into that same element or force of nature, making them intangible even in the case of something solid like ice, but not in the case of something abstract like darkness. It is this feature that defines every Logia type seen so far, as a Devil Fruit power that changes the user's body to a tangible material would instead be considered a Paramythia type. Such is the case with the Gum-Gum Fruit and Jozu's unnamed Devil Fruit, as they technically turn into their respective "elements", but are not intangible. Logia Devil Fruits are considered the most powerful as well as the rarest of the three Devil Fruit types overall (not including the Zoan subclass, Mythical Zoan). The term Logia was first used when Laki heard about Eneru's Devil Fruit abilities. ".''" :—About the Logia Devil Fruits. Strengths Logia Devil Fruits allow a person to create, control, and transform their body into an element of nature, depending on which element the fruit gives. The user can transform partially or completely. One of the greatest strengths of Logia fruits are the defensive capabilities that they have to offer. A Logia user can be shattered, split, or otherwise separated into multiple parts, sometimes down to the size of dust, and reform their bodies without injury given that their bodies are in their elemental state, making them intangible and immune to danger that would hurt or kill a regular human, or even Paramythia and Zoans. Physical attacks will simply pass through or be absorbed into the user's elemental body, allowing them a large degree of intangibility. Strangely though, Blackbeard, whose Dark-Dark Fruit powers also allows him to absorb strikes and make them stronger, however using its absorbing ability also renders him unable to become intangible for within 24 hours, making him suffer in greater pain than if he would have taken the hit physically. Another trait was displayed with this ability to recover from physical damage, as seen when one half of Monet's body was able to act freely of the other when she was cut in half, demonstrating that parts of a Logia's separate body can even act in a fragmented state. In addition to their ability to become their element, Logia users can generate limitless amounts of their element and control it, giving them fearsome abilities. A prime example of this class' level of destructiveness is the battle between Kuzan and Sakazuki. When they clashed with each other at full force, their Logia powers permanently distorted the weather of Punk Hazard, turning one half into a frozen wasteland, and the other half into a blazing inferno. Another example is when Ace and Blackbeard destroyed Banaro Island during their confrontation. However, certain elements, such as smoke and swamp, are more suitable for capturing enemies rather than causing raw destruction. Logia users can also use their element in other ways related to their element: Crocodile's sand powers could be used to absorb moisture, Caesar Clown's gas abilities allow him to manipulate air constitutions, Eneru's electrical heat could melt and reshape metal, Aokiji's ability could freeze water, and Kizaru's ability could permit him to travel as beams of light and move at the speed of light. Logia fruits can afford the users immunity to effects related to their elements as well. For example, Crocodile and Ace are completely unaffected by the desert heat, as they possess Logia abilities related to aridity and heat, respectively. Logia users can also control their respective elements that are not generated from their own bodies, but are already pre-existing within the environment. They can accomplish so by utilizing their own element from their own body and adding it to the preexisting source, augmenting their already powerful force to higher and more versatile levels. Primary examples include when Crocodile created unstoppable sandstorms in a desert area, Eneru causing lightning from the clouds to strike down his targets, and Caesar shifting the atmospheric air to suffocate his opponents. However, none of the Logia users shown so far can manipulate their respective elements if it is in another state of matter or energy, since it is a different element entirely. Finally, a Logia user's physical strength does not influence the power of the fruit. Regardless of the original strength of the user, their gained powers are of the same scale. This is different from Zoan fruits, which act as physical strength multipliers, and Paramythia fruits, which can be used in conjunction with the user's physical abilities, as Luffy is able to use the Gum-Gum Fruit to access Gear Second without killing him. However, the properties of the Devil Fruit's element can provide certain instances where the user can exploit it in conjunction with their own fighting moves. An example of this is seen in the case of Kizaru, who used his light element to augment his kicking strength to explosive levels. Awakening Weaknesses ""Logia" users who think they're invincible tend to have short lifespans." :—Pekoms, after defeating Caribou. Despite the fearsome power of Logia users, they are not invincible. Since all users are required to transform into their respective element voluntarily, sneak attacks are more likely to work, as the user will not have enough time to shift into their elemental state and avoid the attacks. However, with training, most Logia users learn to transform by reflex, eliminating their weakness of being attacked through conventional means. For example, Eneru's ability has been trained to the point that he could reflexively change into his lightning form while partially asleep, using Mantra to predict his enemy's actions. Or when Ace first meets Blackbeard at Thriller Bark after the ''Alabasta Arc and is shot by Van Ogre, the bullets go right through him leaving fiery holes which heal up after a short time. In the Punk Hazard Arc, it is revealed that Monet is able to transform into snow on instinct, but when Law removed her heart, it was completely susceptible to damage from anything dangerous, such as Caesar's knife which was not imbued with Haki. This only shows that a Logia's (or any part of the Devil Fruit user's) body can only able to transform if it holds a "consciousness" inside of it, as when Tashigi was switched into Smoker's body, she was able to use the Smoke-Smoke Fruit powers like Smoker could, theorizing that a Devil Fruit User's soulless body cannot use the ability on its own. However, it also shows that it doesn't have to be the original user themselves inhabiting the body for the ability to work. Inexperienced Logia users also tend to become seemingly overconfident, as they are unaccustomed to physically dodging or receiving attacks, due to the nature of their powers. Thus, if this advantage is neutralized by some means, they then have to start to rely on their own physical ability to dodge, a skill which they may or may not be proficient at. This is somewhat mitigated by the fact that most Logia users shown thus far are extremely physically tough, even when their bodies are vulnerable. However, for users who solely rely on their so-called invincibility while having little to no natural defensive power, such as Caribou, this overconfidence seems to be far more apparent and damaging. Also, reforming their bodies after receiving an opponent's attack requires concentration. Fear can even hinder the regeneration process, as seen when Monet felt so much fear at how Roronoa Zolo could have used Haki to kill her, to the point that she could not properly reform herself for a moment, barely managing to get one half of her body to fight. Another way to harm a Logia user is to exploit the element itself, using its properties to solidify the user's body and rendering them vulnerable to damage. For example, Eneru, being made of electricity, is vulnerable to Luffy's rubber body despite his honed reflexes, since rubber is an insulator. Another example is Crocodile, who, being made of sand, can be struck if his body is dampened (either by getting him wet or striking him with something with a wet surface), since sand sticks together if wet. In addition to solidifying the user's body, it is possible to use elemental weaknesses to a further extreme, completely neutralizing the element that makes up the user's body. Even though a Logia user can generate near-limitless amounts of their element, they cannot recover from blows that damage their true physical body, no matter what state it's in. This is first shown by Akainu, whose magma was able to overpower Ace's flames, causing him physical damage despite both being Logia users. The Ice-Ice Fruit is also capable of overpowering the Snow-Snow Fruit In addition to this, Logia users cannot regenerate their limbs from their true body if they are severed, as it was noted when Aokiji said he nearly lost a sizable amount of his left leg (up to half of his thigh) during his post-timeskip battle against Akainu for the Fleet Admiral position, and have been cooling off his wounds with the use of his Devil Fruit's power. Users of Armament Haki can strike Logia users as if they were human; Rayleigh describes it as the ability to "force into solidity the fluid bodies of the near-invincible Logia Fruit users". When Haki is used in an attack to a Logia user while they are intangible, rather than nullifying the powers completely, it allows the Haki user to deal damage to them as if their bodies were normal. It also allows the one using Haki to grab the person in their transformed state as if they were tangible. During his battle with Smoker, Vergo demonstrated that Logia users should not transform into their element against people more proficient in the use of Haki than them, since the increased body volume also increases the area where the Logia user can be attacked. This is not infallible, however, as both Aokiji and Akainu (Haki users themselves) have both been hit by Haki-enhanced attacks that should have injured them, but have reformed back to normal. Akainu does mention that it is annoying to fight Haki users, suggesting that he took significant effort to resist it. There is also the solution of simply dodging Haki-imbued attacks; physical contact is still required to harm a Logia user, which means that as long as the Logia user performs long-range, indirect attacks, they can remain perfectly invulnerable. Finally, Logia users suffer the same weakness to the sea and Sea-Prism Stone as with other Devil Fruit users, forcing them back into their original form and sealing their powers. So far though, apart from Smoker, most Logia users seem to be able to avoid contact with the sea by either flying over the water or freezing it. Other information Logia-Types Canon * Smoke-Smoke Fruit: Element of smoke. * Sand-Sand Fruit: Element of sand. * Flame-Flame Fruit: Element of fire. * Rumble-Rumble Fruit: Element of electricity. * Dark-Dark Fruit: Element of darkness. * Ice-Ice Fruit: Element of ice. * Glint-Glint Fruit: Element of light. * Mag-Mag Fruit: Element of magma. * Swamp-Swamp Fruit: Element of swamp. * Gas-Gas Fruit: Element of gas. * Snow-Snow Fruit: Element of snow. * Mochi-Mochi Fruit: Element of mochi. Non-Canon * Jelly-Jelly Fruit: Element of some unknown liquid. (Clockwork Island Adventure) * Paper-Paper Fruit: Element of paper. (One Piece - Big Secret Treasure of the Seven Phantom Islands) * Candy-Candy Fruit: Element of liquid syrup or candy based liquid. (Dead End Adventure) Translation and Dub Issues See also External Links * Therianthropy - A Wikipedia article about human to animal metamorphosis. * Logia One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia * While most Logia comes from a natural element or force of nature, the Mochi-Mochi Fruit was a "special type of Logia"; consisting the combination of both Logia and Paramythia. * Except for Eneru, every canon Logia user revealed before the timeskip was present during the Battle of Navyford. * The word "Logia" is a Greek word from New Testament scholarship that translates roughly as "sayings, utterances, oracles". It is surmised that given the kanji, this type of Devil Fruit is meant to represent an element of nature "speaking" with force; always with a destructive capacity. * Trebol utilizes his Paramecia ability, the Stick-Stick Fruit, to create a thick coat of mucus over his slim and frail body to trick his opponents into thinking he has a Logia ability. References Site Navigation * ... Category:Logia Devil Fruits